Golden Lights
by shiki-senri
Summary: Ruka overhears Kain and Aidou talking, and finds out how Kain feels about her, but doesn't know how to react. After that, Kain's set on winning her heart, but it's harder than he thought it would be.
1. The mess you made

**POV: Kain.**

I was walking out of the Moon Dorm gates with Aidou. As usual, there was almost the entire Day class fighting to get past the Disciplinary Committee and to us. I've always wondered, what would they do if the Committee failed to hold them back? What would they do to us? My thinking of what the Day class girls would do was interrupted by Aidou.

"Hey, baby." He said, with an arm around one of the Day class girls. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and dragged him along. "Hey! Just because you can't get any from Ruka, doesn't mean I can't get any from anyone else!"

"Shut up, and walk." I closed my eyes. He always brings this up in public. Sometimes, too publicly.

There was a cough from behind us.

Me and Aidou turned around.

My mouth gaped open.

"Ruka!" Aidou explained. Her pale complexion had been replaced by one that was now scarlet.

She turned to Aidou. "Please don't be saying such things about me." And then she walked past without giving me a second look.

**POV: Ruka.**

Aidou's words echoed throughout my mind... '_Just because you can't get any from Ruka...'_

Surely he had to be joking. Kain was... Kain. I'd never thought about him like that, and then that one sentence meant I hadn't been able to _stop_ thinking about him like that!

I was stood in my room, on my own. I walked away from the window, and fell face down on my bed. Someone knocked at the door, and I called out a muffled "Come in!"

As soon as the door opened, his scent greeted me.

"Kain!" I sat up quickly, smoothing down my light brown hair.

"Ruka, about what Aidou said... It wasn't true."

"It wasn't?" I couldn't hide the disappointment from my voice.

He came and sat next to me on the bed. "You're disappointed? Why?"

"I don't know."

For five or ten minutes we just sat in silence, before Kain got up and left the room. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and the door creaked open, just a little bit. "Don't cry." His soft voice echoed throughout my room, only making me cry harder.

It didn't matter how old I was in human years... in vampire years I was still a little girl. I was a confused, and sad little girl. Confused about who I liked, was it Kaname, or Kain? I wanted it to be Kaname... I'd always thought it was Kaname, until now. Sad about the fact that I was confused.

**POV: Kain.**

"How did you make her cry?" said Aidou.

"I just told you. I don't know." I sighed. Why did I ever talk to Aidou about problems? All he ever did was make everything much more complicated.

"Hey," he said, going completely off subject, "Have you got any blood tablets?"

"No, not on me." I got up, and went to my room.

I slept pretty soundly that day. I got up, and got dressed for classes. Just because I wasn't too fond of him – for causing the mess with Ruka – I decided I wouldn't wake up Aidou.

At the gates, I saw Ruka. I didn't know what to say to her, so I just walked straight past her.

In the classroom, Aidou staggered in, late (Thanks to me) and you could hear the eager screams of the Day class girls.

_**That's **__what happens when the Disciplinary committee can't hold back the Day class... _I thought to myself, smirking.

When Aidou got up to where I was sat, he narrowed his eyes. "You're hilarious." He said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Call it payback," I swiftly replied, "For the mess you made." I looked at Ruka. She was sat on her own, near the front. Anyone who asked her what was wrong, she would just tell to go away.

"What mess...?" He followed my gaze, "Oh. That mess." he whispered.

"Yes. _That _mess."

**POV: Ruka.**

I could feel him staring at me, but I was not going to turn around. I'm not sure _why _I wasn't. Maybe because I couldn't figure out if I liked him or not. Maybe because I didn't want to look weak, turning around

But either way, I wasn't going to turn– I turned around. I couldn't look away, not now. He just stared into my eyes, with an unwavering gaze. My brows knitted together, and I couldn't bear his stare any longer. I got up, out of my seat, and ran out of the classroom.

As I knew he would, he followed me out of the classroom.

"Ruka! Stop running." he called out to me. It only made me run faster. Something grabbed my wrist and stopped me right in my tracks.

"What?" I said, defensively.

"I... I don't know. I don't know why I followed you out here... Why did I follow you?" he said, looking at the floor, as if trying to figure something out. He looked up. "I lied."

"Lied about what?"

"What I told you. About what Aidou said. I do." He looked over his shoulder; down the corridor .

"You do what?" I knew what was coming, I just needed to hear him say it.

"Love you. I love you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His hand was still on my wrist, but was now sliding down, and eventually, his fingers entwined with mine. I looked down at the mess of fingers, and I felt my face go red.

Then his lips landed on mine.


	2. I'll never stop trying

**POV: Ruka.**

It was a short kiss, and he pulled away way too soon.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he said, with a sigh.

"You're right." I said, and I stomped into the classroom. I was determined not to let him know how I thought I felt, until I was absolutely sure.

**POV: Kain.**

I kissed Ruka. I _kissed _Ruka!

Oh, God, I feel like a girl. I was actually getting flustered over it!

I decided not to go back to class after that. Instead, I'd just go back to my room; have some blood tablets, and plan my next move.

**POV: Ruka.**

He didn't show up; he decided to ditch class.

Damn, that boy had some fine ideas. Thoughts of Kain ran through my head all the way through class, and I wasn't paying any attention. So I didn't realize when it was over.

"Ruka?" Rima's soft voice interrupted my thought flow. Shiki was lingering at her side, like always. They were always together, Shiki and Rima, but were they _together? _They had never told anyone that they were... People just assumed. People assumed everything.

I thought like that until I got back to my room, then my inner emo was silenced.

Red and white roses scattered over my bed. In the middle of them, was a note.

_I'm never going to stop trying..._

I ran my fingers over the messy lettering... pressed it to my lips. I could smell him on it. I could smell him everywhere...

"I mean it." he said.

I cursed for not looking behind the door before I looked at the note.

"Kain... Leave." I ordered, pointing at the door.

Needless to say, he didn't leave. Instead he walked over to me.

"But," He traced the veins down my wrist, moving my sleeve down with his finger. "I'm afraid you might cry if I leave you."

"You're the one that made me cry!" I snarled, snatching my wrist away.

"No, Kaname's the one that made you cry." I watched as his face hardened. "You just don't want to admit it. You'd rather blame anyone than him, wouldn't you?"

"No. Yes. Stop it!" I choked on my own tears, and I fell on the bed.

**POV: Kain.**

"No. Yes. Stop it!" I watched as she fell down, her frail body landing in a heap on the bed.

I crouched down beside her, moving a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"Ruka, just let me in."

She looked at me, her face so confused. I tilted my head back and laughed. I tapped her head lightly. "In here. In your mind." I smiled at her.

"Leave!" She screamed at me. Her eyes flashed red, and I brushed her cheek and walked out of the door, listening to her echoing sobs, through out the hall.

"Just the person I've been looking for. I need you to help me with something." I turned, after walking away from Ruka, to Kaname – a very sad, very worried Kaname.

**POV: Ruka.**

I fell asleep almost instantly that day...

And I slept all the way through...

When I woke up, I was late. Half an hour to be precise.

I got ready, and ran out of the Dorm building – only to find, there was no one there.

"Kaname-sama has called a day off." Aidou's voice came from behind me. "He's taken some of the Night Class with him. We're suppost to follow later this evening."

"What? Where's he gone?" I asked. Everything around me was so silent. The trees were still, there was no noise at the gates... There was no Day Class trying to get to us... Something was _really_ wrong.

"Yuuki Cross–" he began, but he was interrupted by a shrill scream. Rima ran out of the dorm, dressed in a plain, pale blue long sleeve top, and a black skirt.

"What was that?" she said, breathless. Her blonde hair wasn't in it's usual bunches, but messy, around her face. Her blue eyes didn't have the usual glimmer either.

I turned to Aidou. "Where is Kaname?" I demanded.

His face tightened, and his brows knitted together, as if trying to figure out how to break some bad news.

"Last night, Kaname awakened Yuuki Kuran, pureblood princess." I blinked trying to clear my vision – Cross Yuuki – _pureblood princess?!_ No. This was a joke – a complete joke! "But, Kuran Yuuki has been kidnapped. The kidnapper's intentions are clear. They are going to drain her."

"So we're just expected to help... Like puppy dogs?" I know my saying that was more than a little disrespectful, but I couldn't help it. Years, I had followed him around, obeyed his every word, and I'd loved him, I would have done anything for him. Yet he never loved me back...

I closed my eyes, and thought hard about what I was about to do. Did I really just want to be proved a slave to someone that couldn't care less about me? Should I prove my loyalty... Am I loyal?

I didn't wait for Aidou or Rima's reply. I just ran to where the scream sounded like it was coming from; jumping over the gates, and into the trees that came off of our dorm.

Only that wasn't the right way. The scent of blood hit me like a rock. There was a trail of it; the sweet substance that could craze any vampire, leading towards the Sun dorm. Just a minor ten meters away from the dorm, lay a pool of blood. But the blood wasn't what made me shiver. Before me, lay the crumpled body of a teenage girl. Blood soaked her clothing; her hair; her skin... She was dead. There was no sign of life in her... Three deep slashes went across – no, through her right hip, and there were fang marks on her throat.

As I took in the scene of the girl, I was so horrified that I didn't notice Aidou and Rima come up behind me.

"We have to go." Aidou said, tugging at my white blazer sleeve – but it was no use, I was still in a trance, trying not to cry at what I was seeing.

"Now!" Rima shouted at me.

We ran, out of Cross Academy, and to where ever Kaname was with the rest of the Night Class, leaving the murder for later.


	3. Kiryu the vampire

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.  
**That priviledge belongs to Matsuri Hino.  
Though this story is my idea, so please don't steal it(:

**POV: Ruka**

The first thing I saw was Kiryu. He was battling it out with a level E. We were at the Kuran residence, but I couldn't find Kaname-sama.

I decided to skip the battle. I told myself 'they didn't need me – they would be just fine on their own...' But I didn't believe that. I just had to know what Kaname-sama was doing – he wouldn't leave Cross Yuuki. Not if he loved her like he had convinced everyone that he did.

I got to a room with a closed door... The only one in the entire house that Kaname-sama could be in. I'd checked all the rest. I put my ear to the door, listening. The voiced were muffled, but I could just about make out what they were saying.

"Kaname... You've been so loyal to me." The voice belonged to a man... His voice sounded similar to Kaname's... just a little deeper.

"I did what you asked me to, Rido." Kaname knelt before the shadowy figure. He looked very similar to Kaname... But his eyes, they were two different colours. One, a crystal, icy blue, like Shiki's eyes; the other, a dark brown, with a hint of red.

"Good boy, Kaname, good boy!" Rido laughed...

_Rido._ Where did I recognize that name from... There was something telling me – don't trust them, don't trust that name...

Then the door creaked open.

**POV: Kain**

"Where's Ruka?" I asked Aidou; she wasn't here, and I'd seen her come in. I couldn't help but fear the worst... After all, there had been an awful lot of level E's.

"She went down the corridor... looking for Kaname, I guess." Aidou's face stiffened, and my stomach lurched. I hadn't seen Kaname at all.

I left the living room, where the level E's all lay, Aidou hot on my tail. I went through half of the rooms before I finally picked up her scent. I followed it to a small hallway with one room right at the very end...

**POV: Ruka**

Kaname-sama was holding me by my throat, his fingers digging in to my flesh when Kain came in.

"Ruka! Kaname?! Why are you doing this?"

"Help – me!" I choked.

Then he threw me.

Everything was black.

Black, and pain.

There was lots of pain. It soared through my veins, up, into my head, down my limp, lifeless limbs, and all throughout my body.

I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I was staring death right in the face – death, in the form of Kaname Kuran. He smiled; a smile that would have once made me putty in his hands. Not any more. This had to stop... Right now.

**POV: Kain**

I was trying to save her... Trying to call her name, trying to tell her to run. But I couldn't. My throat – it was so dry... Getting drier, and drier. Red spots invaded my vision. I tried to blink them away, but it was made clear that I couldn't. The harder I struggled against the pureblood's power, the more agony I would be in...

But emotional agony, and psychical agony – were they, really, any different? If I didn't try to struggle, then I would sit there and watch the girl, who I had spent the majority of my life loving and chasing after, slowly die. Whereas, if I did try to struggle, then I would most probably die along with her.

Every day... the mask that Kaname Kuran was wearing... he had to have fought pretty hard to keep up that façade. All those years, that I believed her was pure, and honest, and, most of all, kind. He was supposed to be the prince of all vampires.

I decided to fight against his control; but that backfired. Aidou clenched his chest, and fell to the ground, panting, and, when he could, he would scream.

Kaname turned to me, "I thought you were smarter than that, Akatsuki." He smiled; laughed; then went in to full blown hysterics.

To be honest, I felt completely helpless. I couldn't do anything against him – apart from yell. And that's what I did, I yelled, hoping someone would come to my rescue, ignoring how pathetic I felt about someone else having to rescue me.

**POV: Ruka**

I heard footsteps running down the hallway towards the door, and recognized Shiki's scent.

The pain had turned to numbness now. My entire body was racking with sobs, as I watched Kain and Aidou fight Kaname's power.

Shiki entered the room, and was shortly followed by Rima.

"What happened?" Rima gasped. Kaname got up and clapped, chuckling to himself.

"Ah, lovely! All my friends are joining me." His tone was mocking... It was terrifying.

Then it felt like the world went into time lapse. The school Prefect Kiryu came into the room, holding the Bloody Rose gun. I could heard the pureblood's gasp... Then Kiryu pulled the trigger...

The blast hit him, but not in the chest. He was wounded, and weak. If anything, it helped, his power was weakened, and we, well, I, could breath again.

Kiryu walked over to him; crimson glowing in his irises. Kaname-sama's face was distorted with hate.

"Kiryu," he spat the name. "are you going to shoot me again?" he sneered.

"What do you think, Kuran?" he snarled, baring his fangs. Wait... Crimson eyes; fangs... Kiryu was a vampire?

I pulled my knees to my chest, and rested my head on them, bracing myself for the 'bang!' of the gun... Only, it didn't come. I looked up, first of all to see Shiki holding Rima protectively. Kain was crawling over to me; eyes wide with shock.

I saw what he was staring at, and the scene my jaw drop.

--

**A/N:** Sorry it's a day late!!  
Please review! This is the third chapter, and I haven't got one yet :(  
Just so you know, chapter four is already being worked on.


	4. Happy ever after

**A/N. **I'm so sorry it's so late!! I really tried to make it good enough! I know it's a short fic... But I'm done for a while now. I've got exams and other crap at school, and as much as I love it on here, grades come first. Again, sorry it's late!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**POV: Kain**

The Prefect's fangs sunk into the pureblood's flesh, causing him to gasp, and clutch at Kiryu's shirt. After a minute of panting and gasping, the Prefect released the pureblood's neck. He wiped the twin trails of blood off of his chin with his black academy uniform sleeve.

The Bloody Rose gun gave a '_click_' as Kiryu took it off of safety. It then gave a '_bang_' as it hit the pureblood smack bang in the chest.

I pushed myself up against the wall, next to Ruka. She grasped my arm, not saying anything, or breathing. Come to think of it, it didn't look like she was moving at all, other than digging her sharp fingernails into my arm. A single tear slid down her cheek, and I pulled her against me. She buried her head in my shoulder, and started shaking. Soon, my whole sleeve was wet with her tears. Her crying slowed, and soon, we were the only ones left in the room.

The pureblood's body had shattered into millions of sparkling pieces, and all that remained of him was dust. I nudged Ruka, and tried to pull her up, failing. She'd fallen asleep.

I picked her up, and carried her bridal style back to the academy. She was breathing heavily, occasionally murmuring something about someone named Rido into my chest. The name was familiar, but I just couldn't tell where I'd heard it from.

I put Ruka to bed when we finally made it back. It was still dark, but dawn was approaching.

I went to find Aidou, but instead found Takuma and Shiki. They were standing next to the entrance of the moon dorm.

"Have you seen Aidou?" I asked, making my way over to them.

"He just left... I mean, he ran. I don't know where he went." Takuma answered, not moving his gaze from the door.

"Damn. He's so inconvenient sometimes. Hey, have either of you two ever heard anything about a Rido? Ruka was talking in her sleep, and she kept saying that name... It's just a little weird, I swear I know that name from somewhere. It keeps nagging at me like–" Shiki was staring at me, his blue eyes frozen. He wasn't breathing either. "What? Do you know that name?"

"Rido... He's my father... He's a pure–" Shiki paused, as if he was unable to finish. His hands were balled into fists, so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Pureblood?" Takuma questioned, looking directly into Shiki's eyes. Shiki nodded, his face tenser than I ever thought it could be.

"I'm going back up to Ruka." I sighed. It looked like this was all still going down hill.

**POV: Ruka.**

I grasped the sheets into my fists, and started to sob. A big, warm hand moved a strand of hair out of my eyes, revealing a friendly face.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." he said quietly, almost a whisper. But it wasn't his voice.

"Shiki? What are you doing in here?" I asked, in my half asleep state.

"You were talking about Rido. How do you know him?" he said bluntly. It took me a while to remember, but my eyes widened as soon as I did. I tried to tell Shiki and Kain everything I knew, but all that came out was "Yesterday... And Kaname-sama! Rido was there... And then he wasn't–"

"What do you mean he was there and then he wasn't?" Shiki asked, appearing bored, but the worried glint in his eyes gave him away.

"Kaname-sama was talking to Rido yesterday... I was eavesdropping, and they heard me outside, and they took me inside... Then Kain found me, and Rido wasn't there anymore."

"I know what happened now – if any vampire that awakens another vampire dies, then so does the vampire that was awakened. They cancel each other out. It goes both ways, so, if the vampire who was awakened dies, then the vampire that awakened them dies. It's an unbreakable bond." said Takuma.

"So Rido's dead? He's finally gone?" Shiki asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, so it seems. Let's go Senri." Takuma and Shiki stepped out of the room and carried on down the corridor, leaving me and Kain alone.

For five minutes, we stayed silent.

Kain went to walk out of the door. "Akatsuki, please, don't go." I cried.

"Okay," he said, sitting down on my bed next to me, stroking my hair like I was a little girl again.

I looked up at him, and his hand slid around my waist; tighter, tighter, almost waiting for me to object.

I didn't.

I was sure now.

_This was what I wanted._

_Kain _was what I wanted.

While his hand was still creeping around my waist, I shifted slightly, so I could get a better view of his face. He looked into my eyes, and I gently – almost hesitantly – placed my hand on his broad shoulder. He dipped his head, going in for a light kiss, his lips smiling against mine when I didn't object. He pulled back, reluctantly. "Fool, why did you do that? Pulling away." I tutted at him mockingly.

"Sorry," he smirked, and went in again. He was still being soft and gentle, but a little more playful. He gently opened his mouth, and his tongue traced the outside of my top lip. I giggled, and then eventually that turned into a full blown laughing fit. He started laughing too, not because there was something funny – only my utter hysteria.

"Kain," I smiled softly at him.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I told him. It was true, I did. I knew that now.

"I love you, too."

**POV: Kain**

"Turns out the killing of the girl was just a rouge level E." Ruka explained, while I played with her hair. It had been three weeks since she told me she loved me.

"What did the Chairman say?"

"He hunted him down... The entire day class has had to have their memory wiped... The girls family, too. It's really sad they had to wipe out her existence."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "It is,"

Ruka kissed me softly one last time, before going into her room.

"Night," she murmured, smiling softly.

"Sleep well," I answered back.


End file.
